The Wedding
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: Someone watches the woman he loves, marry the other guy. Just a little ficlet that'll set your heart racing.


_Just a short little fic I dreamed up the other day and had to get it down before I forgot it._

_Hope you like it!_

The Wedding

By LetitiaRichards

Season: End of season 8.

Rating: G

Category: Angst, Sort of Drabble, Romance, Sadness.

Pairing: Sam/Jack, Sam/Pete.

Disclaimer: Don't own them; couldn't afford them; No copyright infringements intended.

Summary: Someone watches the woman he loves marry the other guy.

The Wedding

The organ music swelled and filled the little church in Colorado Springs, almost lifting the roof with its sheer majesty and beauty. He hesitated outside the door, debating whether to enter. A short time later he did.

The lone tall figure stood right at the back of the church, unseen in the shadows, watching in silence and with bated breath as his beautiful Sam Carter repeated her vows to the man she'd said she loved; the one she'd basically abandoned him for.

It was hard, very hard to see her there. It broke his heart to actually witness this ceremony but he had to see for himself if it was really true, that she did indeed love this man instead of him.

After all those months of quiet hope, it had still come as a shock when he'd found out that she had forsaken his love and turned to another.

Looking at her now, through a thin veil of misty moisture, his heart swelled with pride. She looked absolutely radiant, dressed in a glory of white chiffon and taffeta; a bouquet of blood red roses in her hand. He'd never seen her looking more beautiful than she appeared now. And the smile coming from the love of her life was bright enough to light up the entire city.

Admittedly, they even looked like they belonged together, completely at ease with each other and so obviously in love too, and happy, as were the rest of their friends judging by the wide smiles in evidence around them; while he... well, he was all alone. Again!

He heard soft footsteps approach him and looked over to where a man he wouldn't have liked to meet in a dark alley on any night of the week was making his way towards him. Now, he wasn't normally one to be intimidated but this man had that look about him that made you gulp with just once glance.

'You should go," he said seriously in a low whisper that was full of meaning. "You are not welcome here. You were not invited."

"I know," he shrugged with a whisper. "I just wanted to see her one last time."

He wasn't sure the guy believed him.

"I could call a police officer!" the big guy said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yeah right," he sniggered back disdainfully as he looked out over the congregation, taking note of the dark uniforms liberally spread among the seated guests.

He shook his head and sighed with sadness and then, without another word, left the scene just as the couple were exchanging wedding rings.

It was too late now.

And it was oh so true.

She really did love that guy and not him; he'd been blind not to see that. And still it hurt.

He felt the familiar sting of tears as his heart tore into shreds all over again. He nodded to the big guy who had followed him outside and walked away.

Away from the church and away from the only woman he'd ever truly loved.

His first foray into the state of matrimony had ended abruptly after a devastating tragedy, but he would have gladly entered into that state again...only with her this time; he'd have done anything for her. He'd have given her the moon had she asked for it.

With another long, lingering, last look at the church which had been filled to capacity, he turned his back on it, climbed into his car and drove off, driving away to a life destined to be spent on his own.

He had a job to do and would be moving away; Washington was waiting. It was somewhere far away where he could make a new start and try to forget Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter as much as he could and that man in her life now.

'Yes, Jack O'Neill was indeed a very lucky 'sonovagun' to win the heart of his lovely Samantha.' Pete sighed with resignation and joined the line of traffic heading east.

The End.

Hey, c'mon now, how many of you believed it was Jack watching from the back of the church?

I take full responsibility for giving Pete a whole new life. They call it Dramatic Licence!


End file.
